Innocence Games
by Asuka Kimi
Summary: Some games are not as innocence as they seem, especially when consequence follows. Drabbles and Oneshots featuring Prideshipping and Scandalshipping.
1. Truth or Dare

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

* * *

 **1\. Truth or dare**

* * *

"Alright," Atemu said solemnly, "I will do it."

Honda and Ryo paled. Jounouchi was entirely smug, although if anyone squinted, they could see there was a hint of doubt in his eyes. Anzu and especially Yuugi looked like a hairbreadth away from murdering the blond.

Atemu took the house phone from the blond's hand, dialed and turned on speaker mode. They all waited.

Someone answered within the first ring, "Kaiba Seto."

"I love you." Atemu stated loud and clear.

There was an ominous pause. And Kaiba hung up.

"… Is that it?" Honda said aloud in wonder.

Atemu looked at the phone in his hand, and dearly hoped so. "Aibou, Truth or Dare?" He locked eyes with Yuugi.

"Dare."

They all heard the front door opened, and grandpa's unfinished greeting.

"Slug Jounouchi-kun for me. In his face."

Jounouchi stuttered and back away from the advancing Yuugi.

"It's _just_ a dare, Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi emphasized, cracking his knuckles and everyone but Atemu wondered when the hell he learnt to grin like a certain Thief King.

Footsteps approached the living room.

WHAM!

BANG!

The first noise was Jounouchi caught Yuugi's fist with his left eye, his head was forced backward from the blow. The second noise was his skull got smacked from behind because someone opened the door with more force than he should.

Piercing blue eyes zeroed in their target, Kaiba marched toward the only Egyptian in the room and wordlessly threw Atemu on his shoulder. Then he turned and walked out, passing the livid Yuugi with his Seto™ victorious smirk.

"Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi gritted through his teeth, "If Atemu walks through the front door next time without his virtue, I will make sure you regret today for the rest of your life."


	2. Pharaoh says

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

* * *

 **2\. Pharaoh says**

* * *

Atem resisted the urge to huff in irritation. He was very close to rip these papyrus into shreds. Those nobles were getting on his nerves. "Mahad," The Pharaoh called the only High Priest available in his throne room, said man dutifully got on one knee, hand across his chest, waiting for order, "Get Seth for me."

"As My Pharaoh wishes." Mahad bowed and left to find his fellow High Priest.

Atem's eye twitched. He had gone soft. He couldn't think of any good enough pay back for the insolence he had to deal with on daily basis now and his only hope was Seth, who had a cruel streak that could rival the God he was named after. He wanted suggestions that excluded behead. No, he needed brighter ideas than that, preferably whatever made them beg to be beheaded!

Seth'd better get here soon or he would gift that blue eyes poker face a shorter robe, of women's wear, delicately transparent, and ordered him wear it for the rest of this year!

All soldiers trembled and slaves whimpered pitifully as the temperature dropped several degrees in the middle of the day, dared not to chance a look at their moody Pharaoh.

* * *

Karim stopped mid-stride in realizing who was walking in his direction. "Mahad."

"Karim." Mahad greeted.

"You look to be in a hurry. Is this something of urgency?" Karim questioned, seeing the other Priest wearing a grim expression.

Mahad nodded. "Pharaoh calls for Seth but I can't find him anywhere."

Karim wouldn't ask if Mahad had passed the library during his search. That was the first place every living soul inside the Palace walls went first whenever they needed the man. If Seth was not in the library then the chance to find him was dimmed to almost impossible.

"I will help you." Karim offered with a friendly smile.

Mahad sighed in relief, "Thank you."

* * *

"High Priest Karim!" A slave kowtowed before him with panic written all over his face, "There is a disturbance in the West Wing, I am sent to seek your help!"

Karim nodded. "Alright. You!" He called the nearest soldier. "Find High Priest Shada and tell him if he meets High Priest Seth, let he know the Pharaoh needs him." The solder bowed with a strong "Yes Sir" and left. Karim looked back at the slave, "Lead the way."

Unknown to either of them, a toothy grin plastered on the same soldier's face. "So the Pharaoh _needs_ the Priest," The Thief King cackled evilly, "I will be sure to tell him alright."

"You!"

Bakura almost jumped in fright—no, surprise. Just no, he just didn't jump for any reason! Realized who it was, he bowed and suppressed another grin, "High Priest Shada." _Lucky._

Shada eyed the soldier suspiciously, "What are you doing here? This is not the place for mere soldier to loiter around!"

"Merciful High Priest Shada, I am entrusted by High Priest Karim to find you in order to deliver a message from the great Pharaoh to High Priest Seth." The thief in disguise cajoled sweetly. So sweet he almost got a cavity.

Shada was still wary, "What is it?"

"The Pharaoh wishes to tell High Priest Seth that he is waiting for High Priestess Isis on his bed."

"IMPUDENCE!" Shada thundered, "How dare you—!"

The King of Thieves dropped to his knees and pushed his head on the ground, "I apology, merciful High Priest Shada. But this is what I am told by High Priest Karim!" He did not do this because for momentarily he thought he was going to be killed! This was alright, a little humiliation in exchange for chaos!

Right, a mere soldier wouldn't want to risk his head telling lies. But… the Pharaoh…? Could this be…? "Very well," Shada relented, "I will tell him. Now get lost."

The thief bowed again before standing up and hightailed from the area with a maniacal laugh. Or tried to because he just had to laugh very loudly. Why the hell his body refused to obey him and stopped running?

"So it's you." A voice growled menacingly behind him. The thief turned his head to look over his shoulder and paled.

Seth pointed his Millennium Scepter toward the thief, binding his prey motionless in place and ordered his soldiers, "Get him!" He snarled.

* * *

"But why does the Pharaoh want Seth to know that?" Shada scratched his chin. So concentrated in his musing, he didn't realize he was about to kick the Vizier out of his way.

"Shada!" Siamun called the High Priest in horror as last attempt to save face for his shorter height.

Shada stopped in the nick of time and composed himself. "My apology, Vizier. I was lost in thought."

Now Siamun was curious. There was not many things could cause Shada to ignore his surroundings. "What happened?"

Shada sighed. "It's… the Pharaoh and High Priest Seth."

Siamun frowned in disapproval, "Are they at each other's throat again?"

Shaking his head no, Shada explained, "I think… they are in a competition for Isis."

 _"Isis?"_ Siamun gasped in surprise.

"I think the Pharaoh has advantage, he seems to have her already visited his chamber."

"Truly?!" Siamun gushed.

"So I've heard." Shada nodded.

"Incredible! I am worry My Pharaoh has yet to show his interest toward anyone. Now I can go and tell the late Pharaoh of this great news!" Siamun laughed joyously and ran off.

"Vizier!" Shada tried calling the old man back but he certainly was fast even with those little legs of his. "That is not the point…" Sighed the High Priest.

"What is not the point?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ah Mahad," Shada greeted, "There is something bothering me."

"Do tell."

"It's about the Pharaoh and Isis." Shada stated seriously.

"Something happened to the Pharaoh?" Mahad interrogated, "Is Isis with him? Where are they?"

"Calm down my friend," Shada put a hand on the anxious High Priest's shoulder, "This is not what you think but may be not something you would expect." At Mahad's expression, Shada decided it was best to answer his first question. "The Pharaoh is fine."

"Then what?" Mahad demanded impatiently.

"It's Seth."

"What about me?" Seth asked from behind them.

Shada jumped.

"There you are!" Mahad almost cried in relief.

Seth raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing. His demeanor told them to better answer his question.

"Seth!" Shada started—

"Ah Seth, so this is where you are."

They all turned to the new voice.

"High Priest Akhenaden." The three bowed to the eldest Priest.

"I've heard it from Siamun, Seth." Akhenaden informed them, his eyes danced with amused mirth, "You did very well. I am proud of you."

Seth was perplexed for once. "Sir?"

Akhenaden barked a laughter and continued walking to his destination, patted Seth on the shoulder when he passed them.

"What was that about?" Seth muttered in confusion.

"You don't have to be secrecy about it. We all know." Shada told him, "About you and the Pharaoh…"

"So you have met him." Mahad relaxed a little. He was worry it had taken him so long to locate the other High Priest the whole morning.

"What are you talking about?" Seth groused in annoyance. Had everyone here forgotten how to make sense when he was out hunting rat?

"Don't be so defensive. It's not something to be ashamed of. On other hand, you have done a good job in making him realize he needs her." Shada said gratefully, now seeing his fellow arrogant High Priest in a new light. Who could have known this man even went as far to sacrifice his love to help the Pharaoh choosing a Great Wife. "I am honor to work with you, Seth."

Now Seth was close, deadly close to being pissed. "If you have nothing better to say, please excuse me, _I am busy_." He hissed and turned to walk off, didn't bother to glare at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Such a shy man. I feel like he is more approachable now." Shada chuckled, shaking his head, not at all offended from Seth's attitude. He looked at Mahad, "What's with that face?"

Mahad had turned as white as his skin could.

"Mahad?" Shada cautioned.

"My… Pharaoh… is…" Mahad swallowed.

"Yeah, unbelievable, I know." Shada chuckled again, "He's at the right age already. Let's find Isis and give her our congratulations."

"A… Alright." Mahad couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding didn't sit well in his stomach.

* * *

"I will see what I can do, My Pharaoh." Isis assured him. Atem was too impatient to wait and went asking for her help in finding a certain High Priest. It was no use sitting in the throne room plotting perfect torture if he could just find that man while doing so and decided the rest later.

It was today that Isis was careless. When she returned from the Temple of Ra, her Pharaoh was already there waiting. Then she was grazed by a sharp object as she stood. Atem was immediately at her side, dismissed her protest and checked her hand. He pressed his lips over her blood stained finger and tried to clean her wound. Isis flushed in embarrassment.

In time Shada and Mahad walked in. "Isis, we—!"

Atem and Isis looked at them.

Mahad turned into stone. Shada cleared his throat, "We are sorry for disturbing!" And dragged Mahad with him toward the door with a big smile on his face.

Atem raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"M… My Pharaoh, I…" Isis stuttered, flushing more than she already was from realizing their compromising behavior.

"This is alright, Isis. You should rest." Atem sighed, inwardly berated himself for causing his Priestess trouble because he didn't want to wander around the palace in search for a man. "I apology for disturbing you. You must be tired."

"No… No, My Pharaoh. I am the one must be apology for disappointing you." She looked down, unable to face him with her incompetence.

Atem shook his head. "I will take my leave. By now I think he's already back to the library." Atem stood and smiled at his Priestess before leaning in and kissed her cheek. "Be well." With that, he turned and left.

Isis raised a shaking hand, running her trembling fingers on the spot his lips had left tinge on her face. She blushed harder.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Shada rambled on excitedly. "I am happy for them!" He laughed.

Mahad said nothing, continued with his steps as if on a trance.

"Karim!" Shada called, seeing the other man walking far ahead of them.

"Shada. Mahad." Karim stopped and waited for the two. "You look like something good happened, Shada."

Shada laughed, "You won't believe what we've seen just now."

Karim humored his fellow High Priest, "Do tell."

"Our Pharaoh and Isis are—!"

"If you have time lazing around, go help restoring order after that rat managed to ransack the West Wing!" Seth's voice gritted from behind them.

"SETH!" Shada and Karim exclaimed, gripping their chests, trying to keep their hearts from escaping in their startle. This man was like a ghost lurking around the palace when he was not staying in one place!

Seth ignored them and stared at Mahad. "Someone ate your bread?" He sneered at the look on the man's face.

Mahad put his hands on Seth's shoulders heavily, looking at the blue eyes man with a dangerous expression, "Have you seen the Pharaoh today? At. All?"

If not for noticing a very threatening gleam in Mahad's eyes, Seth would have shrugged the man off and said something to grate him further. As thing was, he lifted his chin and steeled his face. "No."

Mahad's hands fell off to his sides and he took a step back, his eyes widened in horror.

"What did you mean 'no'?" Karim asked in confusion. "I was also looking for you but something happened in the West Wing so I sent a soldier instead."

"That soldier's face I haven't seen before. He was wandering near the Pharaoh's chamber." Shada added. "He said… Oh…!" His eyes widened as realization hit him.

"I know you now understand you all have been fooled by the rat I had caught. But do continue." Seth glared.

Shada swallowed. What had he done…

"High Priest Shada, continue." Seth stressed.

"He said the Pharaoh wanted you know he and Isis are—!" Shada blurted but stopped himself at the last second.

"Kissing." Mahad exhaled, shaking his head, "The Pharaoh was kissing Isis when we came to her chamber. Even if there was lie along the way but truth is, we have seen them. I and Shada." Even when he said it out loud, it didn't quite hit him yet. "My Pharaoh is… he is…" … Or he might only be in denial.

Now Seth was downright murderous. He had just realized now too, that he was wasting his time with these idiots! So he turned and marched toward the Royal chamber.

* * *

Atem threw himself face down on his bed . He couldn't find Seth or any of his High Priest anywhere! Did they all evaporate when he was not looking?! No, there were Siamun and Akhenaden gawked at him and smiling creepily. Atem shivered and shook his head to erase their nasty faces from his memory.

"Where is Seth when I need him." Atem grumbled and sat up to remove his jewelries. He needed a bath and now. It was time like this he hated to experience how big the palace was. Just walking around and he got all sweaty.

The door to his chamber burst open by none other than the man he had been searching for as he let the last of his garment dropped to the ground.

Naked Pharaoh, plus his bed, plus sweaty and naked Pharaoh, plus his bed, plus naked Pharaoh, plus—

Seth pounced naked Pharaoh and threw him on his bed, and be sweaty with him.

* * *

"My celibacy wasn't on the line when I wanted to ask for your assistance in creative dealing with fat noblemen." Atem ran his fingers in brunette hair with a chuckle. He sat on the edge of the bathing chamber as Seth was lounging in his lap, hands around his waist and head buried in his abdomen.

Seth grunted but said nothing. If he opened his mouth he would start purring like a cat as if nuzzling Atem's thigh was not feline enough.

Like déjà vu, the door burst open and all of his remaining High Priests, Priestess plus one Vizier filled in. "My Pharaoh— _SETH?!_ "

Seth looked at them smugly from where he was, and sneered, "This is reality, fools."

"Siamun, Akhenaden," Atem smiled at the two flabbergasted old men, "I have found my worthy successor. Cute, is he not?" He patted Seth on the head.

Siamun fainted.

Akhenaden was speechless. His dream… his dream that his son would one day become a Pharaoh… not like this… No. NO! NOT LIKE THIS! He fainted too.

Somewhere beyond the world of living, Zorc seethed. Damn Pharaoh. Damn Pharaoh. _Damn Pharaoh!_


	3. Seven minutes in Heaven

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

* * *

 **3\. Seven minutes in Heaven**

* * *

"Four." Atemu read his number written in the small paper aloud.

Anzu and Ryo got two. Yuugi and Honda got one. Jounouchi and Mokuba got three. That left…

Kaiba stood, threw the paper in his hand over his shoulder, grabbed Atemu's elbow, and half-dragging the bewildered ex-monarch toward his bedroom.

Once closing the door behind him and made sure _all_ locks were secured, Kaiba carried Atemu and lowered him on the bed.

"Now we play another game." Stated the CEO. He pulled out a black box from his pocket.

"… What?" The former Pharaoh asked warily.

Kaiba kissed Atemu, slipping a gold band with sapphires and red diamonds arranged interlacing on its surface in the tan ring finger. When he withdrew, Kaiba whispered against trembling lips of crimson eyes' owner, "House."


	4. Hide and Seek

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

* * *

 **4\. Hide and Seek**

* * *

"Another one of this, please." Atemu placed his next order with a sunny smile at the waitress, who blushed prettily under the force of his charm (since he wanted to make sure she would help pushing his order).

The group stared at him in disbelief.

"This is your third one! Don't you think that's enough?" Jounouchi asked cautiously.

"Don't worry. This is nowhere near enough." The Pharaoh assured his friend.

"Umm… Atemu, is there a reason why you have been eating this since we got here?" Yuugi mumbled, ducked his head timidly when the monarch turned to him with burning crimson eyes.

"I need to purify my stomach from the foods I have been forced to consume these past three days!" Atemu announced heatedly.

"Why?" Ryo frowned, "Kaiba-kun wouldn't make you eat something unhealthy."

"None of his restaurants had this most basic dish of vegetable and he ordered all kinds of chicken soup for me! Can you believe it?!" Atemu stared at Yuugi as if daring his miniature to contradict him. Yuugi nodded his head profusely in fear of being chewed alive.

A new plate of falafel appeared before him. Crimson eyes shined like Christmas. Forks ready in hands, "I'm diggi—!"

—his heavenly food was replaced by hateful steaming chicken soup.

"WHAT THE—?!"

"Eat." Kaiba ordered, wearing a ridiculous old apron (he must have stolen from this restaurant's kitchen) over his pale blue tailored suit to cook what was being presented before Atemu's narrowed eyes.

"You!" Atemu almost screeched in indignant when Kaiba deposited his darling food before a bewildered child and parents at the nearby table and said "It's on the house".

"Run away from home while having a cold, eat fried when doctors specify you are _not_ allowed. You are under house arrest from this moment until fully recover." Kaiba declared in finality.

"I am fully recovered!" Atemu raised his voice, "You satanic, obnoxious a—chooooo!" He sneezed loudly.

"Atemu!" Yuugi stood and went to steady his guardian as Atemu swayed a little. But Kaiba was faster and caught Atemu by his waist, pulling the Pharaoh flush against him.

"I am too angry at you that I'm sick again." Atemu sniffled sulkily, leaning his head on his beloved's shoulder in a daze.

Kaiba snorted and made Atemu sit down before situated himself beside the other. He snapped his fingers. Five men in black suit came to stand around their table. Isono received the apron from him and disappeared, probably back to his guard spot after returning it; the remaining four unfolded a dark cloth and completely covered them from onlookers' eyes.

The group watched in trepidation as Kaiba took a spoon full of the chicken soup, blew at it and… put in his mouth?

Crimson eyes widened, Atemu made an attempt to scoot away from the blue eyes CEO when said person turned to him, long hand reached out to capture his wrist and pulled him back. The Pharaoh flushed, shaking his head in mortified but stopped when Kaiba caught his chin and covered their mouth, letting the too familiar warm liquid pour down his throat.

Honda and Jounouchi slammed their head on the table repeatedly. Anzu covered her eyes in hope of erasing everything she had seen without blinking once. Ryo demonstrated to be the most levelheaded person in the group by holding Yuugi down and covered his mouth before his friend could murder his Devil-in-law for public display of extreme affection.

When he was certain Atemu had melt in his arms, Kaiba drew back after taking a little advantage of his lover slash fiancé to get another spoon full of the soup. "Honestly," The CEO drawled, "You think I would prefer moping in my office than chasing you all over the world to feed you healthy food?"

Atemu turned away to look at everything but Kaiba and pouted. That was what he saw in all the movies Anzu and Yuugi made him watch with them!


	5. 20 Questions

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

* * *

 **5\. 20 Questions**

* * *

"Seto, what do you want for your birthday present?" Atemu asked bluntly.

"When is my birthday?"

"Today."

Silence followed.

Seto regarded the ancient monarch carefully. There had to be something behind every casual question threw at him by this person, which happened a lot lately. Would you like to get richer? Would you want to dominate the world? Would you want to marry the woman you love? (What was with this one in the first place?! He loved no woman! Not any of the living ones at least.)

"Get my title Duel King back." Seto replied, albeit reluctantly. Somewhere along the way it had lost its meaning. They still dueled, but not for the title anymore. It was just another one in their mountain of excuses to spend time together whenever Atemu's friends got too noisy for Seto's patience.

The Pharaoh blinked. "That doesn't make any different from other days."

"It _is_ another day. Minus a fact you made me late for work this morning only because you decided to disappear to God knows where last night." Talking about work, "I've told you there is a rat sneaking around and I want to deal with it as soon as possible before it runs off with the rice." Maybe if he went back to his work, Atemu would leave him alone…

Not a chance.

"Jounouchi-kun wanted a new PlayStation 4 on his birthday. Honda-kun wanted a date with Shizuka-chan without Otogi-kun stalking them and Jounouchi-kun attempting murder him. Anzu wanted to go to the amusement park with Yuugi. Bakura-kun wanted to eat in his dream restaurant. Sugoroku ji-san wanted a vacation where young women dancing around him. And as for Yuugi…"

Kaiba twirled the pen in between his fingers, blue eyes continued reading (glaring at) the most recent e-mail (love letters) from Pegasus (about his total opera affair with his dead love), trying to decode what the hell that lunatic colorblind man wanted to notify him about the aforementioned rat. Not a word caught his interest until the certain name came up.

"Spend the whole day together. Just the two of us."

So that was why he never saw his Rival on that entire day. These two must be fooling around like twin toddlers with their Duel Decks.

"Sleep in late. Eat together. Play games. Do everything lovers do."

The pen got snapped in half. _What?_

"I don't mind you knowing about what we did in bed but that is a private information I deem highly sensitive and too valuable to give away for free." Atemu droned on nonchalantly.

Seto abruptly stood and marched toward the lounge on the left across his work desk menacingly to stand before Atemu, who sat crossed legs with one elbow on the armrest, chin propped on the back of his hand, staring down at him despite the ridiculous different in the height of their position, _like a King_. And there was one crucial thing amiss that rendered him speechless.

The promising ring he gave Atemu in the night of Seven Minutes in Heaven was nowhere on Atemu's finger.

"Tell me, Seto. Is Kaiba Corporation important to you?"

 _Not enough to lose you._ But if the other already had Yuugi, that statement, even unsaid, was just a lie. Because he did lose Atemu now.

Maybe he was a fool to believe that ring could bind the Pharaoh to him. After all, what could a mere removable accessory do? That had been why something more practical, _a child_ , was much preferred in order to pathetically and desperately keep the one you love from walking away?

Seto never heard Isono's knocking, he only saw Atemu heading to the door. And he knew he couldn't let it happen, no matter what. It was his last thought because any longer he wasted on thinking, someone who shouldn't be, was about to walk out of his life.

Atemu almost tearing from the ache on the back of his head where it hit the carpet the moment Seto tackled him and kissed the living daylight out of him. _"Don't go."_ Was all Seto said before he kissed him again, fingers attempted to open his top with much succeeding.

Something stopped him when Seto made his way down Atemu's neck. A silver chain.

Seto stared at the familiar ring dangling innocently before his eyes.

"I'm going home and rest if you are not planning to finish what you've started."

Seto swallowed something constricting in his throat. "I…"

Atemu poked the brunette head almost painfully. "Idiot." He held the ring in between his fingers, lips brushing the top two red diamond and sapphire. "I was worried it would be stained if I got carried away while playing out there. That's why I need to keep it on a safer place."

Seto went to retort but before he could say anything, something fell off his forehead from where Atemu's fingers had been. He frowned and picked it up with his thumb and forefinger. "Memory Card?"

Atemu yawned widely. "I found something interesting in the rat nest last night. Now get off. I need to catch some sleep." He shoved the bewildered Seto off him without a care where the other landed on his butt and crawled back to the sofa. "If you wake me, I'm releasing Yuugi on you." Warned the grouchy Pharaoh.

When Seto composed himself enough to dare looking at his… err, lover? Atemu had already out like a dead fish.

Now he heard the persistence knocking on the other side of his office door.

"What?" Kaiba glared at Isono the moment he stepped out and closed the door behind him gently so as not to disturb the very important person sleeping inside.

"Seto-sama, we've tracked down the source of that listening device in your office." Isono informed dutifully.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Listening device?"

"Yes Sir. Atemu-sama sent it to us yesterday as per your order."

Blue eyes widened. _Yesterday?!_

"But Seto-sama…" Isono said uncertainly, looking troubled all of a sudden.

Kaiba started getting annoyed at his head bodyguard. "What?"

"The spy had been dealt with before we got to him."

"Is that all?" Kaiba drawled, turning to walk back in his office.

"Y-Yes Sir…" Isono felt cold sweat soaking the back of his neck. So far nothing caused critical damage fly at his face, yet.

"I'm leaving early today. Don't disturb me before tomorrow or submit your early resignation letter. Got it?"

"Yes Sir!"

Seto inserted the Memory Card in his laptop and glanced at his sleeping naughty. He smirked. Maybe he should entertain himself by crushing the fool almost ruined his birthday before the Pharaoh woke up. After all, he couldn't let the information his lover got him last night go waste, now could he?

He still had a birthday to spend with Atemu. Just the two of them. They slept in. Ate breakfast together. Played the usual mind games. Did what lovers do. That sleeping face of Atemu and the noises he made behind closed door and in bed certainly not something to be given away for free.

And maybe, some pay back, with interest, was just fair. Because Atemu had never been talking about Yuugi's birthday wish to begin with aside from mentioning his name.


	6. Online

****Yugioh © Takahashi Kazuki****

* * *

 **6.** **Online**

* * *

"Today I almost lost something very important to me."

Seto halted in the middle of cutting an apple and the knife dropped from his frozen hand to the carpet, creating an ominous thud in the silence followed after the monarch's statement. Brunette head immediately turned to the person sitting beside him, carefully asserted the damage could have been done while his back was turned. Someone assaulted his Eternal Rival and _almost_ took… _"What?"_ Seto managed to croak out, an edge of hysteria nearly strangled his tone. Near-insane Sapphires searched frantically in the Crimson depth, and relief washed over him instantly seeing they were still bright and shining the way they should. No amount of God-like magic could mend a broken soul.

"Someone just barged in and attacked me when I was taking a rest—"

 _Someone_ 's carcass was about to be torn into pieces—

"—but fortunately the protection was strong enough—"

—and threw into a river with lots of starving crocodiles—

"—my heart was beating so fast when I replayed it—"

—the remnants would be put in a jar and undergone an ancient curse which ensured that rotten soul could never come back to the living ever again!

"—the experience was so—!" Before Atemu could continue, he was enveloped in his fiancé's aggressive protective embrace. He blinked, "Seto?"

"I'm sorry," _I was not there for you when you needed me most._ Seto gritted his teeth in fury, piercing Sapphires glistered with murderous intentions, "I will make it pay for daring to touch you!" He vowed fiercely.

Atemu gasped sharply. Seto mistook the noise for a sob of suppressed anguish as he held his Pharaoh tightly to shield the figure in his arms from the cruel world.

"The—that is nothing, Seto, I will be doing fine over time—"

Oh no it was not. It was not something worthy of his beloved's kindness and, or forgiveness in that matter!

"—Jounouchi-kun told me—"

"JOUNOUCHI!" Seto snarled, stood abruptly from hearing the name, and efficiently cut off Atemu with his outburst. "That bonkotsu is _DEAD!_ " The statement ended with a vicious roar.

"Seto!" Atemu tried calling him, his hand outstretched but the CEO swiftly moved out of reach and heading for the door.

"Hiiiik!" Mokuba squeaked, startled out of his mind as he was reaching for the handle just right when the double-doors were mercilessly kicked open by his enrage sibling. Slate-gray eyes widened in horror after one glimpse at Seto's face. Survival instinct kicked in, urging his body to dive for cover behind the luckily-still-intact piece of wood just instant before he was barreled out of the way by longer and much stronger legs. Watching his brother marched away with no small amount of trepidation, Mokuba darted his gaze in the room quickly search for the other occupant, only to find Atemu staring owlishly at Seto's retreating back. "What was that… about?" He craned his neck to look at his soon-to-be-in-law properly, convinced the coast was not clear enough to abandon his refuge because Seto was not out of the vicinity, yet, from his yelling and… rather colorful expletives down stair barking at the poor soul Isono to get his junks together and move his ass in the garage to bring him a limo.

"I guess he's not too happy that I play Clash of Clans with Jounouchi and Yuugi beside Dueling him…" But Atemu was uncertain about that, he didn't even get to mention the game… "However," His face solemn as he started the game on his phone, Mokuba flopped down beside him on the couch when the tell-tale of car speeding away reached their ears.

"Atemu?" The littlest Kaiba tilted his head, peering at Atemu's raising progress in the game.

"It's good that a game like this bears no consequence in reality." The Pharaoh smirked as his thumb tapped the "Revenge" button.

On the other side of the food chain, Jounouchi sadly had to disagree with him while running away from a certain reincarnated Priest who pointed the not-so-innocent glinting blade of the Millennium Rod at him with the creepiest smile that could make even the Thief reevaluate his antagonistic role. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

* * *

A/N:

It's been a while since I updated anything, but I'm still very much loving this pair, more so and especially so after the Movie. That ending took my breath away and I'm really itching to write something about it. I hope I will get back to my Yu-Gi-Oh stories supporters very soon in the next update.

Sincerely,

Asuka K.


End file.
